Kaltain Fanfic
by Fabulous Purple Princess
Summary: What if Kaltain agreed to go with Elide in Queen of Shadows?
1. Chapter 1

"We can take you with us" Elide tried again.

Kaltain Rompier hesitated for a second, then nodded. "Fine," she said, "Follow me."

She led them through the hall, then abruptly turned right through the servants' passages. Eventually, they reached the end of the tunnel, and were greeted with sunlight shining through the doorway. "Go ahead," said Kaltain, "I will destroy this place, then come back to you."

Manon nodded, picked up Elide, and ran away from Morath, towards the forest.

Behind them, Kaltain lifted her hand, then brought it down, releasing a wave up shadowfire, obliterating the breeding rooms and dungeons, including the creatures within. When all that remained were ashes, she hurried away to where Manon and Elide had run.

Meanwhile, Manon had run as fast as her legs could take her away from Morath. She turned around and found that the forbidding towers of Morath had disappeared, thanks to Lady Kaltain. Manon paused, and put Elide down. She unlocked Elide's chain, and gave her a salve for the pain. A few minutes later, Kaltain caught up to them, and they made their way through the Oakwald forest.

After walking a mile, Manon said, "I must go back to what is left of Morath. My Thirteen need me." She left, but gave them some gold and clothing. Kaltain and Elide continued hiking, heading North, to Terrasen.


	2. Chapter 2

Elide and Kaltain had walked for days in the forest, and both were hungry and exhausted.

"Do you think we're near yet?" Elide asked.

"I don't know," Kaltain squinted into the distance. Then, her eyes widened, "Do you see that smoke?"

Elide gasped, "Is that someone's campfire?"

"I think so."

"I'll check it out," Elide said, "I'll be careful."

"Don't let yourself be seen," Kaltain warned, "Unless you know that it is Aelin."

"I know."

"Good luck."

Elide set out, using a long stick for support. She walked as fast as she could towards that column of smoke.

Aelin was tired of walking. Traveling from Rifthold all the way to Orynth was exhausting, even on a horse. She'd set up a fire, while Rowan and Aedion went off to find some creature to eat for dinner. This left her with only Lysandra and Evangeline for company.

Aelin lit the fire with her magic.

"Do you think we'll need wood for our fire?" Lysandra mused, "You could just use magic to keep it going."

Aelin shrugged, "Probably not."

Suddenly, she stilled.

"What is it?" Lysandra asked.

"I heard something," Aelin told her, "Or someone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Elide knew that Aelin had heard her when she saw the Queen suddenly still. Elide had recognized her immediately, though she had no idea who the other woman was. Maybe a friend? Aelin looked almost the same as how she did when she was younger, but seemed ancient, and extremely wise and powerful, almost like a god.

She ducked out of the trees. Aelin turned around, and flared her nostrils, smelling her. Her mouth opened slightly, "Elide?"

Elide smiled, "Your Majesty?"

"Who's this?" the strange woman lifted an eyebrow.

""Lysandra, this is Elide, the Lady of Perranth," Aelin explained, "Elide, this is Lysandra, my closest friend, and a Lady in my court."

Elide tipped her head, "It's nice to meet you."

Lysandra grinned, "I'm a shapeshifter."

Elide gasped, "I thought those were almost extinct!" 

"They are," Lysandra said, "I'm one of the few remaining ones, though not that many people know I have powers."

"How did you survive?" Aelin asked, "I thought you died when the massacres happened."

Elide told her Queen everything that she experienced, from Vernon to Manon, "I actually have a companion who I left behind. Her name is Kaltain Rompier, and she helped me escape from Morath."

Aelin froze, "You know Kaltain?"

Elide frowned, "Yes, how do you know her?"

"It's a long story," Aelin sighed, "I'll tell you when she's here. I'll get her." She promptly ran off to where Elide had left Kaltain.

Aelin sprinted along the trail that Elide had left. She bumped into Rowan and her cousin on the way. They, too, were running in the same direction as her.

"Is this Elide's scent?" Aedion asked her. She nodded.

"I'm getting Lady Kaltain," Aelin informed them, "She helped Elide, and is waiting somewhere. You can follow the trail back to the camp. Elide is there."

"She's alive?"

"Obviously."

Aedion nodded, and the two males ran off.

Aelin continued her dash to the Lady.

Kaltain waited for Elide to come back. She stood up from the rock she had been sitting on when she heard footsteps coming from the woods.

"Elide?" she called.

Instead, a different woman came out from the trees. Kaltain knew her. It was Celaena.

"Celaena?" she whispered.

Celaena smiled sadly, "Kaltain."

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't tell you my real name," she said, "I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, the Queen of Terrasen."

Kaltain nodded, "You saved your homeland. And the other countries."

"Yup," she smirked, "That's me."

"Is Elide with your court?"

"Yes," Aelin replied, "And you can come with us."

"What will I do?"

"Help us build a better world of course!"


End file.
